Rewrite
by Charli
Summary: Immediately After Benediction. Crossover with BtVS. Pairings: A/C Charli/Conner, F/G, B/S **Now Complete**
1. Things Change

"Angelus." Steven said glaring at what appeared to be two bite marks on his father's neck. Justine stared at Holtz and just cried, she knew she had done this to him, and she thought it was all her fault.  
  
"Conner!!!" A voice yelled from behind Steven/Conner. He heard high heels clicking on the pavement, he was going to look, but he didn't care. He thought Angelus had killed his father. "Conner! Listen!" She exclaimed.  
  
Conner looked over his shoulder to see a familiar looking girl running down the alley. "Why should I?" He asked.  
  
"Angel didn't do this." She said sitting down next to Conner in hope he remembered her.  
  
"You are right Angel didn't, but Angelus did and you can't deny that."  
  
"Oh, but I can. I was here, Holtz asked her to slit his throat and she did it. I saw the whole thing."  
  
"How do I know you don't work for Angelus?"  
  
"You don't remember me?" The girl questioned.  
  
"You look familiar but I don't know you." Conner looked at the girl. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he thought he might have known her, but he didn't know where from.  
  
"Con- Steven!!!" Gunn yelled as he saw the girl with dyed red-pink hair and Conner sitting on the ground next to Justine and Holtz's body. He stopped running and turned down the alley, "Conner! What happened- Oh my God! What the hell happened?" Gunn asked seeing what looked like bite marks on Holtz's neck.  
  
"It wasn't Angel, or Angelus. It was Justine," the girl beside Conner began. "You're a murderer, you killed him, and there is nothing that can be done." The girl continued.  
  
"But I'm not gonna get blamed for it, Holtz told me to frame Angel, and that's exactly what I am going to do." Justine looked at Holtz one last time; she stood up and ran down the back of the alley.  
  
"Well that was stupid," the girl said to herself. She lifted herself up and jumped up onto a fire escape and ran around the stairs, finding a path to the back alleyway. "Justine, if you're gonna run away like that you should at least know that there is only one way in and out of this alley." The girl jumped down in front of Justine. "So, you think you're a Slayer? You've never seen a Slayer before." And with one quick movement the girl had drawn a dagger from her leather jacket that looks much like Angel's.  
  
"Ever slit a man's throat before? Blood pouring out everywhere, worst way to die I think. Now little girl, you're going to let me bet out of here or I think you'll find out what it's like." Justine explained.  
  
"Or maybe, you will." A British accent suggested from above Justine and the girl. 


	2. The Slayer

"You wouldn't kill me Wesley, you're too weak." Justine didn't look the least bit worried.  
  
'Are they gonna chat all day or are they ever going to fight?' the girl thought. She decided not to wait and find out. With great speed she threw a punch at Justine, Justine tried to duck but it didn't work too well. She fell back into the trashcans.  
  
"Who are you?" Wesley asked the dark pink haired girl. He jumped down and Justine stared at him waiting for him to make his first move.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have a phone would you?" the girl asked, totally ignoring Wesley's question.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Call the cops, she doesn't deserve to die fighting me." The girl explained. Wesley slid his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and called 911.  
  
"Who are you? I've never been sent to kill you before." Justine asked looking at her had which she had wiped over lip, it was bleeding.  
  
"The Slayer, and don't ever forget It." The girl smiled an evil smile.  
  
Wesley slowly walked back over to the girl. "Justine, the cops are on the way. You are under arrest. And you, whoever you are, thank you." Wesley smiled.  
  
"I'm Charli, the Slayer."  
  
"The Slayer?" Wesley looked very confused.  
  
"Hang on, would you?" Charli left Wesley to watch Justine until the cops came. She ran back around the corner where Conner was still sitting next to Holtz's lifeless body.  
  
"Steven, come on we need to go." Charli said as she ran over to him.  
  
"I can't leave him." Steven replied.  
  
"Please, come on, I know what we can do to find out how this happened. You just have to come with me. Don't worry about Holtz, the cops are coming and they'll send him to get buried." Charli explained to Steven.  
  
"Okay," Steven reluctantly replied.  
  
Charli took Conner's hand and helped him up. Conner/Steven was taller than Charli, even though she was wearing four- inch heels.  
  
"Do you remember me now?" Charli asked. Hoping her childhood friend remembered her.  
  
"You are the Quor-Toth Slayer aren't you?" Conner asked remembering over the past 16 years of his life in Quor-Toth.  
  
"Yep, I was sent back to this world when we were 14, that's why I was crying the last time you saw me."  
  
"What did you do to your beautiful blonde hair?" Conner asked.  
  
"I got in a fight with a bottle of dark pink hair dye, and it won." Charli joked.  
  
"What?" Steven looked confused.  
  
"I was kidding, I just wanted to change my look. So what have you been doing the last 2 years? Let me tell you, time seems to go by so slow here."  
  
"I have a question, how did you know that Angel called me Conner?"  
  
"Well, I have been here for two years and I have been doing my research. And spying on Angel Investigations, but… It's good to see you again." Charli smiled as the two of them walked down the street.  
  
"Where are we going to go from here?" Conner asked.  
  
"I know exactly where, follow me." Charli picked up the speed; lucky for her it wasn't too far off. 


	3. Near Death

Conner followed Charli down the street wondering where on earth she was taking him.  
  
"Here we are," Charli, who was out of breath, smiled.  
  
Conner realized where she had taken him, "Why did you bring me to Angelus?" He asked the young Slayer.  
  
"He isn't Angelus." Charli looked over her shoulder at him. As she knocked on the door she kept on looking over to make sure Conner was staying put. The door silently opened, but Charli didn't notice.  
  
"OW!" The man that answered the door said as Charli accidentally hit him on the head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but is Angel around?" Charli asked, with her face turning as pink as her hair.  
  
"No, he is not back from his quest yet. But may I help you?" the man asked.  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Charli asked.  
  
"No I am sorry I don't." the man replied.  
  
"Groo! Who is at the door?" A voice yelled from behind the door.  
  
"Two teenagers looking for Angel!" the man named Groo replied.  
  
"Who are they?" the mysterious voice yelled. Groo turned back to Charli and Conner.  
  
"Might I ask, what are your names?" Groo asked politely as possible.  
  
"Steven and a friend." Charli replied.  
  
"Steven and one of his friends!" Groo yelled back.  
  
"Steven???" They heard the voice murmur (both Charli and Conner had excellent hearing), and then they heard footsteps toward the door. A green hand reached around the door and pulled it further open, it was Lorne.  
  
"Um, Hi?" Charli smiled at the green demon.  
  
"Do I…" Lorne began.  
  
"No, or maybe you do. I'm Charli. The singing Slayer from Quor-Toth, I sang at your bar Caritas once about a week ago." Charli smiled.  
  
"You're the Slayer?" Groo asked, as the conversation went on he was getting very confused.  
  
"Pretty much and from what I can tell this town really needs one." Charli said putting her hand on Conner's back.  
  
"Why are we here?" Conner asked Charli very softly.  
  
"We're gonna find Angel." Charli whispered.  
  
"But…" Conner softly replied.  
  
"No buts, not until later." Charli whispered, then softly laughing. Conner gave Charli a strange look, and then Charli shook her head no.  
  
"So, do you two want to come in?" Lorne uncomfortably asked.  
  
"Sure," Charli smiled as she gently leading Conner into Angel Investigations.  
  
Charli and Conner stood in the lobby, waiting, for what, well it was different things. Charli was waiting on Angel to prove everything to her best friend. Conner was waiting because Charli always seemed to know what was best for him. The pair of warriors heard a sound outside; it was a car the young girl decided. Charli leaned over and looked out the window, it was an older black drop top and driving it was whom Charli recognized as Angel.  
  
"Excuse us." Charli politely said leading Conner outside with her.  
  
"Conner!" Angel exclaimed jumping out of his car and running over to his son. "I have something for you, Holtz wanted me to give it to you." Angel sadly said pulling the envelope out of his trench coat and handing it to Conner.  
  
"How's the old man?" Charli asked.  
  
"Did I miss something? Who are you?" Angel asked Charli.  
  
"A friend." Charli replied looking up at the vampire. She quickly glanced over at Conner, he was crying. In two seconds Conner had drawn the stake out of his trench coat and stabbed at his real father. The stake was about to penetrate through Angel's dead flesh but with her superhuman speed Charli stopped the stake.  
  
"Hey! No killing your dad!" Charli yelled at Conner.  
  
Angel didn't know what to do, he was almost killed. If that girl hadn't been there he would have been dust, there wasn't any time for him to duck. 


	4. How I Could Just Kill A Demon

"He is not my father, it was Holtz and he knows it." Conner glared at Charli because she had stopped him.  
  
"Time went all wonky and this thing happened when I was sent back to this dimension and I saw your father, and I'm not gonna lie to you. It was Angel." Charli loosened up Conner's grip and took the stake.  
  
"Charli, he is a demon. Don't you remember what we were raised to do? I am not sure where you stand but I was raised as a warrior." Conner folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"I was trained since I could walk to fight. He might be a demon, but he has a soul. And through all my three years of being the Slayer I know that if there is one good vampire in all the world it is this one." Charli was trying her hardest to defend the vampire with a soul.  
  
"Steven. I might be a vampire and so was your mother, but she sacrificed herself for you. We hated each other for the longest time but we both loved you. I wanted the best for you, this is all my fault." Angel briefly closed his eyes to keep for crying or screaming.  
  
Charli observed the two of them, "Steven, look at Angel. You two are standing in the same way, you both hate each other right now. And you both are so confused you're not even listening to me anymore!" Charli exclaimed slapping her arms against her legs.  
  
"What?" Angel and Conner both looked up at the hot pink haired Slayer.  
  
"See what I mean?" Charli smiled putting her hands on her hips. Steven gave his best friend a strange look. A blue truck pulled up next to Angel's convertible.  
  
A medium sized black man got out of the driver's door, and out of the passenger side out came a rather short girl with long black hair.  
  
"Angel what is going on?" the man asked the vampire.  
  
"I don't know…" Angel began. He was preparing to say something else but a loud roar came from behind the Quor-Toth Slayer and the young warrior.  
  
"Christmas is coming early this year." Charli sarcastically mumbled. She turned around and blinked quickly to make sure what she was seeing was not a mirage. Conner turned around and faced the large demon.  
  
"Saber demon, big pokey looking. And it was spikes that come out of there eyes." A voice identified to the people that were waiting to fight.  
  
Charli sighed and pulled a long dagger out of her leather trench coat and the pulled a sword from the scabbard that hung under her jacket. She quickly tossed Conner the dagger and tossed her long hair over her shoulders. "Thanks Wesley, but how do we kill it?" The Slayer asked Wesley.  
  
Wesley shrugged, Charli nodded at Conner who attacked the large pokey- looking demon. It tried to stab Conner but he quickly dodged and threw the dagger into the demon's head. It roared loudly, then flinging Conner into a dumpster.  
  
Charli moved quick and flipped over the 8 foot tall demon pulling the dagger out of it's head and stabbing it with her sword through it's heart. She landed thinking that the demon would die, but to her disappointment, it lived. The Saber demon drew its other spike and flung it at the young Slayer. She ducked but came back up in enough time to grab the spike and tear it from the demon's eye. It roared with great pain and tried to make another move at the girl with the pink hair. But it couldn't make another move; it fell to the ground then dying.  
  
Charli didn't think twice about whether the demon was dead or alive, she rushed over and helped Conner out of the dumpster. "I've never seen a girl move that quick." Fred said to Gunn in amazement.  
  
"Then you've never seen a Slayer before." Charli said putting her sword back into its sheath. "Just like the old days, huh Steven?" Charli smiled an out of breath smile.  
  
"You're the Slayer? But how?" Angel asked, he was now as confused as everyone else.  
  
"About two years ago I came here from Quor-Toth to find my real parents. Except back home I was the Slayer." Charli explained. She looked back at the demon lying on the ground; it began to move once again. "Bloody Hell." Charli mumbled as it got back to its feet 


	5. The Airport

"Wesley how long does it take for these things to die?" Charli asked redrawing her sword.  
  
"I don't even know how to kill it." Wesley said looking at the mysterious girl.  
  
The demon seemed to be talking but no one could understand what the growls and roars meant. When it was finished Charli and Conner looked at each other and turned and ran. The demon followed leaving Angel, Gunn, Wesley and Fred standing confused on the sidewalk beside Angel Investigations.  
  
As the two of them ran the demon followed, Charli wasn't worried. She knew she had to save the man, the man that the demon was talking about. "Steven! Woah! Let's slow down a second. We can't run like this forever, Come on there is my car." Charli said as she stopped running, Conner also stopped and looked around.  
  
"Where did you get that from?" He asked.  
  
"At that demon bar, all I did was sing and people gave me money." Charli explained, then leading Conner into a blood red 1999 Mustang Convertible. They didn't bother using the doors, since the top was down, they jumped over the doors and Charli started the car and the demon chased after them as they sped down the roads of L.A. Charli slammed on the brakes in front of the Los Angeles Airport.  
  
"What now?" Conner asked Charli looking at her with a look of fear in his eyes. Charli looked around the airport; it was dead except the few people leaving the last flight. Pushing his was way off the plane was a tall man with bleached hair.  
  
Charli talked back in Saberien to the demon and it nodded. Luckily Charli & Conner had learned the language when they were very young. Then Charli said, "Okay there he is, now where is that thing?" She and Conner got out of the car and began walking toward the man.  
  
"Charli, that man, he looks like you. He has the same piercing blue eyes, and that is what color your hair used to be." Conner noticed as they walked. The man had bruises all over his face, and had dark circles around his eyes. "Wait, there it is!" Conner exclaimed as the destroyer's mate showed up from behind a wall.  
  
The man with the bleached hair slowly turned and looked at the demon. "Bloody Hell." He mumbled. Charli and Conner quickly came to his defense, the young Slayer drew her sword and Conner slid the dagger out of his jacket pocket.  
  
With one quick slice of Charli's sword the demon's large arm was removed. Conner threw the dagger at the demon's heart and it died instantly. Conner made a strange face at the demon goo on the dagger as picked it up off the ground. Just as the other demon did days before it evaporated.  
  
'Who is that girl?' Spike thought. He thought he should know her from somewhere. "Um, thanks." The man said, had accent, Charli didn't.  
  
"Sorry about that, I'm Charli and this is Steven." Charli smiled. The man smiled too, they had the same smile.  
  
"Do I know you?" the man asked.  
  
"I don't think so, I haven't been in L.A. that long. Well I see it's been longer than you, you just got off a plane." Charli smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I came from Africa. After all that you probably know about all the evil." The man mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm the Slayer." Charli revealed to the man. She had known him for a minute but she felt she could trust him.  
  
"The Slayer?" The man wondered.  
  
"It's a long story, basically I'm from another dimension. I was sent to Quor-Toth before my mother even knew she was pregnant. I don't know how, or even who my parents are." Charli explained.  
  
"Interesting, I went to Africa to get this bleeding chip out of my head but I got a soul instead." The man explained. Charli and Conner gave him a funny look. "I am a vampire. What about you, cat got your tongue?" he asked Conner.  
  
"I also came from Quor-Toth, I was taken there by my father when I was young. But here in this dimension, this vampire named Angel says he is my father." Conner told the man.  
  
"The great pouf? Had a child?" the man said, his eyes got big and then he began to laugh. 


	6. Back For The First Time

"What's so funny?" Charli asked with a smile spreading across her face. For the man it hurt to laugh, but he didn't care.  
  
"How?" He asked.  
  
"Who is the pouf?" Charli asked.  
  
"Angel." The man laughed, he stopped after a moment then said, "I'm Spike."  
  
Conner stood looking at the vampire named Spike and then at Charli. He thought they somehow knew each other.  
  
"Charli, we may have a problem. You know how after Saber demons do there one good deed they go all evil? I think it wants us dead." Conner reminded his best friend.  
  
"May I?" Spike asked holding out his hand. Charli nodded and handed him her sword. Spike took the weapon from the sixteen-year-old Slayer and as the Saber demon charged at him he held out the sword. It went straight through the monster's heart, and it evaporated into the ground.  
  
Charli looked at this vampire named Spike, he seemed familiar. "You two want to come back with me to my apartment?" Charli asked. Conner & Spike looked at the Slayer as she put the sword back in the sheath. "Well, you both could use a place to stay. Cause Conner I don't know if your daddy is too happy with you. And you, right now you are a pathetic excuse for a vampire."  
  
"All right, but where do you live? I don't feel like walking forever." Spike asked as he took in an unneeded breath.  
  
"We won't have to walk. I have a car Spike." Charli pointed out. Spike nodded, he followed Conner and Charli back to the Mustang parked in the middle of the empty road. The three of them climbed in and Charli decided to make a quick stop by Angel Investigations.  
  
"Why are we here?" Conner asked as Charli parked. The Slayer didn't respond, she got out of the car taking Spike and Conner with her. She banged on the front door, this time a woman that Charli had never seen before answered the door.  
  
"Hi, you must be Charli." The woman smiled opening the door, Charli lead Conner and Spike inside.  
  
"Spike!" Angel said standing up, "Conner!" Angel looked confused as he looked at Spike.  
  
"Angel, hi. We're back sorry about leaving so suddenly. That Saber demon told us about Spike at the airport and…" Charli began.  
  
"The airport? It doesn't take that long to get here from Sunnydale." Angel cut her off.  
  
"Well, I didn't exactly come from Sunnydale. Don't even know why I came here, but I guess I'm all out of sorts now." Spike replied.  
  
"Okay, now I'm really lost." The woman that answered the door said. Charli raised an eyebrow at the woman, as she did Spike did the same.  
  
"Angel, we need to talk." Conner said to the man that claimed to be his father. Angel followed his son into Wesley's old office. "Remember about an hour ago when Charli said we did everything just the same?"  
  
"Yeah," Angel replied.  
  
"Look at her and that vampire, they are standing the same way, they have the same eyes. Charli's hair used to be that color too." Conner pointed out.  
  
"But how?" Angel asked.  
  
"When we first met him she said that she was taken from her mother before she knew she was going to have her. We both know she is here looking for her parents." Conner reminded him.  
  
"You don't think?" Angel asked, know exactly what his son would say next. 


	7. All You Wanted

Angel and Conner turned and left Wesley's old office, when they left the mood changed. Charli and Spike had left the lobby and went outside with Gunn.  
  
"What's going on?" Angel asked Cordelia.  
  
"They heard something outside." Cordelia replied. Angel looked at his son who nodded and they went outside.  
  
"Duck!" Charli yelled at Angel, she threw a stake and when Angel ducked it hit the vampire behind him.  
  
"And this is what I get for coming to L.A." Spike said staking a vampire.  
  
"Charli! Look out!" Conner yelled as another vampire attacked Charli. Conner took a stake that was lying on the ground and staked one of the vampires that his best friend was dealing with. She threw the other over her shoulder and then dusted it.  
  
Gunn rushed over to Spike and pulled a vampire off him and staked it. "I coulda taken it." Spike boasted.  
  
"Now's not the time Spike!" Charli exclaimed staking another vampire.  
  
Angel dusted a nearby vampire plotting his attack; Conner and the Slayer killed another vampire. Soon they were all gone. "Did we win?" Spike asked.  
  
"I think so." Charli smiled putting her stake back inside her coat pocket.  
  
"Gunn! Are you okay?" Fred asked running outside to him.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." He replied, then standing up. Cordelia walked outside and looked at what was once Angel's baby.  
  
"Everything okay Angel?" She asked referring to his talk with his son.  
  
"Yeah but Spike, Charli can I talk to you two alone?" Angel asked.  
  
"Okay," they said at the same time. Everyone went back inside, but then Angel led Spike and Charli into Wesley's old office. "So what did I do?" Quor-Toth Slayer asked the vampire.  
  
"It wasn't exactly you, remember when you were talking about Conner and I?" Angel asked, and then Charli nodded. "It's kinda like that, but when Conner and I came in here earlier he was saying that stuff about you two." Angel explained.  
  
"I don't get it." Spike said, and as he said this he & Charli crossed their arms.  
  
"Well, I was saying about how obvious it was that Angel was Conner's father. And I think Angel is trying to say that he thinks you are my father." Charli explained. Then at the same time Charli and Spike's eyes got big and they both put their hands on their hips.  
  
"I mean you both keep doing the same thing and you look a little alike." Angel pointed out.  
  
"I look like that?" Spike asked because he hadn't seen his reflection in about a hundred and twenty some years.  
  
'Sorta," Angel replied. "There is one thing I don't really get though, if Spike is you dad, who is your mom? Dru? Harmony?" Angel asked.  
  
"I haven't seen Dru in years and I doubt it's Harmony, she's too blame stupid to do anything right." Spike replied.  
  
"Well, wouldn't you know who you've been with?" Charli asked.  
  
"Peaches, you're not going to like this very much. I better not get staked for this because it wasn't even my idea." Spike explained.  
  
"Spit it out already! I've been waiting sixteen years to find out who my parents are!" Charli exclaimed.  
  
Spike backed up from Angel a little. "Okay." He began taking in an unneeded breath, "It's," He closed his eyes, "Buffy." 


	8. Between Me & You

Angel glared at Spike, 'how? Why did Buffy do something like this?' he thought.  
  
"Buffy?" Charli asked.  
  
"The Slayer of this dimension, or one of them." Spike explained.  
  
"But why does Angel look like he is about to explode?" Charli asked her father.  
  
"He and Buffy used to be in love, I mean really in love. Then peaches left and we um… Well you know." Spike replied. He couldn't believe it, he had gotten Buffy pregnant.  
  
"Okay, I guess that vampires having children isn't as strange as it used to be." Charli said, and then Spike shrugged. He was still amazed that this was possible.  
  
"Angel, can I make a phone call?" Spike began.  
  
"Son of a Bitch!" Angel exclaimed grabbing a stake off Wesley's old desk.  
  
"Do you solve everything with killing?" Charli said pulling the stake from Angel's hand. "Calm down Angel, please." Charli looked up at Angel (she was much shorter) and she handed him back the stake.  
  
"Okay, but…" Angel began. "Over there is the phone Spike." Angel said gritting his teeth. Spike walked over to the phone and dialed Buffy Summers number.  
  
"Hello?" A voice asked from the other line.  
  
"Hey little bit, is Buffy around?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah, hang on." Dawn answered. Spike heard her yell Buffy's name and then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buffy…" Spike began.  
  
"What do you want?" Buffy cut him off. She sighed and waited for Spike to reply.  
  
"We need to talk, in person." Spike told Buffy.  
  
"Where are you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"In L.A., I am at Angel Investigations. But you, we need to talk." Spike replied.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I can't really explain it but…" Spike began.  
  
"Does it have anything to do with Angel?" Buffy asked.  
  
"A little but he is okay, and it's nice to know you care about me." Spike sarcastically said.  
  
"Okay. I don't know why am doing this but when do I need to be there?" Buffy asked Spike.  
  
"As soon as you can get here." Spike replied. "Bye Buffy."  
  
"Bye Spike," Buffy hung up the phone and went into the living room.  
  
"What'd she say?" Charli eagerly asked her real father.  
  
"She said that she would be here as soon as she could get here." Spike told his daughter. He couldn't believe that he actually had a sixteen- year old daughter. He didn't know what to think, he and Buffy had a child, one that wasn't even supposed to be born.  
  
"This is just weird." Charli began as her best friend entered the room. "I mean a vampire with a soul and a soulless vampire had a child. And then a vampire with out a soul and a Slayer had a baby girl." Charli smiled.  
  
"Well, actually I've got my soul now." Spike reminded his daughter.  
  
"You what?" Angel's eyes got big and then he began to laugh. "After all the years you made fun of me…" Angel laughed. He was laughing so hard his eyes were watering, "How?" Angel said as he slowly stopped laughing.  
  
"Well, I went to Africa to get this blame chip removed but, well I guess you can't trust a demon, cause he'll turn his back on you and give you a soul." Spike explained to a smiling Angel.  
  
"Well, everyday is a new adventure isn't it?" Angel smiled.  
  
"Would you shut up?" Spike glared at Angel.  
  
"Let me finish. Everyday is a new adventure, especially if you if you wake up without a soul and then go to bed with one." Angel smiled.  
  
"I didn't say a word so don't look at me like that!" Charli laughed as Spike looked at her with a funny look on his face. Charli smiled at her dad, 'he seems cool, for a vampire. I can't wait to meet my mother.' Charli thought.  
  
Spike smiled in pure happiness, he had a daughter with the woman he loved, even though she didn't know it yet. 


	9. One More Chance

1 Back in Sunnydale…  
  
"Buffy where are you going?" Dawn asked her sister.  
  
"L.A." Buffy replied cramming some clothes in a bag.  
  
"Why?" Dawn had a lot of questions, some of them Buffy couldn't answer.  
  
"I don't know. Spike said he needs to talk to me about something." Buffy replied picking up her bag.  
  
"Why doesn't he just come home?"  
  
"I don't know Dawnie, but please behave for Xander okay? I love you, bye." Buffy smiled as she left her house. Buffy Summers got into Anya's new car as the vengeance demon drove the Slayer to the airport.  
  
"Thanks Anya, I really appreciate it." Buffy smiled and then got out of the car and boarded her flight. There weren't many people on the flight because of the late hour.  
  
Back in L.A. at Angel Investigations…  
  
"What's she like?" Charli ask her father as she sat on Wesley's old desk with her legs crossed.  
  
"Your mum? Oh, she's a tough one. She's been the Slayer since she was about your age. Buffy's is just a bit taller than you are, she's got tan skin like you and she has short blond hair." Spike told his daughter. "What about you? I don't know that much about you."  
  
"Well, I lived in Quor-Toth until I was fourteen, I've known Angel's son all my life. I was chosen as there Slayer when I was thirteen, I lived for the reason that I knew I could. Holtz told me of this dimension and about my parents that were probably waiting on me. He said he didn't know who they were, but he knew they wanted me back. He knew I'd be the Slayer, he said he could see it in my eyes." Charli explained.  
  
"Your mum and I never knew that she was pregnant, but I want to know, why were you chosen to be taken?" Spike asked his young daughter.  
  
"Holtz said they chose me because if I stayed and was born and everything my mother probably wouldn't make it. He said the world needed me."  
  
"Well, I don't know how I'm gonna dump this on your mum. She says she hates me and that I am a monster and I could never love her, but I do." Spike told her as he sat down into a chair.  
  
"I was raised to kill vampires, and before I thought I was going to kill everyone of them that I came across. That is until I met the two vampires with souls, that I knew I could trust. You see Conner has trust issues with Angel because he knows Angel's soul is just a curse." Charli explained to her father. "You look a little rough their dad, you want something to eat?" Charli asked.  
  
"If Peaches has anything." Spike said getting up and following his daughter out of the old office.  
  
"Angel, got anything for him to eat?" Charli asked.  
  
"There is some pig's blood in the fridge." Angel said as he looked up from his book.  
  
"Thanks." Spike replied as he walked over to the refrigerator to get a snack.  
  
"How's Conner, I mean Steven?" Charli asked as she sat down next to Angel.  
  
"I think he is coming around." Angel replied. They sat in silence for a moment when Angel noticed something about Charli, "Where did you get that ring?"  
  
"I don't know I think I've always had it." Charli tried to remember as she examined the Claddagh ring on her middle finger on her left hand.  
  
"Hmmm," Angel grunted, then looking back down at his book. Spike finished off his glass of blood and then joined his daughter and Angel on the couch. "So when do you think Buffy will be here?" Angel asked Spike.  
  
"About an hour or so. Why? Does the great pouf need to go poof his hair some more?" Spike laughed.  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha. You're so funny Spike, maybe that's why I hate you so much." Angel snarled.  
  
"I'm tired," Charli sighed.  
  
"You can go upstairs to my room, Conner is asleep up there too." Angel smiled to the short Slayer.  
  
"Okay. Dad will you wake me up when mom gets here?" Charli asked before she went upstairs. Spike nodded, and then Charli walked up stairs and found Angel's room then went inside. She saw Conner sleeping peacefully on Angel's bed, the Slayer smiled and then she sighed and lay down next to him and went to sleep. Conner woke up for a second, then realizing that it was just Charli he put his arm around her and went back to sleep. 


	10. Furious

About an hour later there was a knock on the door of Angel Investigations. Spike and Angel had fallen asleep not long after Charli; Spike woke and got off the couch. He answered the door and of course it was Buffy. "Buffy, hi…" Spike began.  
  
"You look terrible, what happened? Why did you need me to come out here? Is something wrong?" Buffy was full of questions and she needed answers.  
  
"I went to Africa to that chip out of my head, but I wound up coming back with a soul. I came out here because I was scared to go home." Spike replied.  
  
"Then why?" Buffy began, but Spike silenced her by putting his finger over her lips. Buffy looked confused, Spike took her by the hand and led her up stairs. He opened the door to Angel's bedroom, the bed was ruffled but no one was in it and the window was open.  
  
"Oh shit." Spike mumbled. "Angel! They're gone!" Spike yelled down the stairs. Meanwhile outside… Charli and Conner were speeding down the road in Charli's Mustang listening to 'Furious' by Ja Rule.  
  
"Where are we going?" Conner yelled over the music.  
  
"This place, it is the coolest club on the West side!" Charli yelled back.  
  
"What about your mom?"  
  
"She'll be there in the morning!" Charli laughed. She turned into a crowded parking lot at a club called Chaos. Charli smiled wildly and showed Conner the way in.  
  
"Wow!" Conner marveled at all of the flashing lights, loud music and the wild people.  
  
"You like?" Charli asked him.  
  
Conner smiled as she led him to the dance floor, the DJ was blasting 'You Can Do It' by Ice Cube. They danced for a few songs, and by then Conner caught on and since it was five in the morning and the club was about to close Conner decided that they should leave. Charli reluctantly agreed and they drove back to Angel Investigations.  
  
"Do you think that they know we left?" Conner asked as Charli silently opened the front door.  
  
"Probably." Charli smiled. The lights were all out so Charli thought they had all gone to bed.  
  
"If your gonna sneak out in the middle of the night be sure to lock your bedroom door." Angel's voice said as he cut on the lights.  
  
"Sorry, it was my idea. You shouldn't blame Steven I just wanted to go out with him." Charli tried to convince him.  
  
"So where'd you go?" Angel asked, to the young Slayer's surprise he didn't seem mad.  
  
"Out to club Chaos." Charli explained. "Are you mad?" She asked the vampire.  
  
"I'm not, but on the other hand Spike is pissed and Buffy is very confused." Angel told them.  
  
"Whoops. Does Buffy even know what is going on yet?" Charli asked.  
  
"Spike should be explaining right about now." Angel replied. Charli looked a little worried, she figured she didn't have that much to worry about. After a few minutes of deadly silence Buffy and Spike emerged from Wesley's old office.  
  
"It's impossible. Prove it." Buffy said looking at Spike. Spike nodded toward their new discovered sixteen-year-old daughter.  
  
"Um, Hi." Charli smiled. Buffy's eyes got big and she fainted. "That went well." Charli sarcastically said.  
  
"You get the whole sarcasm and sneaking out thing from me." Spike said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Sorry, it's been an exciting night I needed to wind down." Charli explained.  
  
"Okay, I can't really do anything about it anyway. I've only known you for a few hours. I'm guessing that when your mother comes to, she'll still be pretty shocked. I figured something like this would happen sooner or later anyway." Spike began to babble. 


	11. Always On Time

"Why don't we actually go to bed now? All I really need is an hour of sleep and I can go all day and night again." Charli mumbled.  
  
"Just don't run off this time." Spike smiled. He picked Buffy up off the ground and laid her on the couch. "Maybe sooner or later she'll come around."  
  
"Good night. Wake me up in an hour." Charli told Spike as she led Conner upstairs holding his hand. They went into Angel's room and went to sleep.  
  
"I think they make a cute couple." Angel smiled putting his book on the table and getting up.  
  
"Yeah," Spike actually agreed with Angel for once. He sat on the floor next to Buffy as Angel got up and went into a spare bedroom to go to sleep. Eventually Spike fell asleep on the floor next to the Slayer. About an hour later…  
  
Buffy squirmed a little on the couch, she rolled over falling off the couch and landing on Spike. They both instantly woke up, "Are you okay?" Spike asked.  
  
"Fine, but where am I?" Buffy questioned him.  
  
"On the floor in Angel Investigations, laying on top of me." Spike smirked.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and got back onto the couch. "Spike, were you joking about all that us having a daughter stuff?" Buffy sighed.  
  
"No, it's all real. I know it's hard for us but at first I didn't think it was possible either, but the more I talk to her the more I see both of us in her." Spike explained sitting up.  
  
Angel came walking down the stairs with the phone up to his ear and a Demon Guide in his hands. "So it had long sharp talons, fire-y breath, a devil looking tail and big pointy fangs?" Angel asked. He flipped through a few pages in the book. "What was it after?" Angel said into the phone. "Charli and Conner? Okay, well be over here as soon as you can. Bye." Angel hung up the phone.  
  
"What's going on?" Spike asked.  
  
"Cordy had a vision, she whatever it is it's after our kids. That feels weird." Angel sighed putting the phone on its base.  
  
"What feels weird?" Spike asked.  
  
"Saying our kids," Angel replied flipping through a few more pages in the book. "Maybe this is it, Arsenic Demon, it's got the fire thing, fangs, a devil tail and some talons." Angel said as he stared at the picture.  
  
"I've killed one of those before," Buffy told Angel as she looked over his shoulder at the picture.  
  
"How do I kill it?" Angel ask looking up at Buffy.  
  
"Anything through the heart will work, except a stake that gives it more power." Buffy explained. "When did Cordelia say it was coming?"  
  
"Tonight, in the park." Angel replied closing the book.  
  
"Are we going to go kill it?" Spike asked getting off the floor and onto the couch beside Buffy.  
  
"No we are going to let it kill Charli and Conner and then burn Angel Investigations down." Angel sarcastically told Spike.  
  
"Right." Spike rolled his eyes at Angel as he walked up the staircase. He knocked on Angel's bedroom door. "Charli! Time to get up!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Who named her Charli?" Buffy asked Angel. Angel shrugged, and Spike walked back down the stairs with Charli and Conner following.  
  
"Charli isn't my whole name." Charli smiled as she stepped off the last stair.  
  
"How did you hear me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm good." The sixteen-year-old Slayer smiled.  
  
"So what is your whole name?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Charlize Ariana, what's my last name?" Charli asked Spike.  
  
"Summers."  
  
"Charlize Ariana Summers." Charli replied to her unbelieving mother. "Holtz named me, I think." Charli told them. "Angel, about this Arsenic demon. You can't expect me not to have heard you, and I'm not going to let you, Spike, or Buffy get themselves killed because of me. I know you know I can take that thing." Charli replied. She walked over to the front door and opened it just as Cordelia was about to knock. "Hi Cordelia." Charli smiled.  
  
'She smiles just the way Spike does when he thinks he right.' Buffy thought.  
  
"Um, Hi. Angel can we talk?" Cordy asked. Angel nodded and they went into Wesley's old office.  
  
"I'm gonna kill that thing tonight and there are going to be no buts about it." Charli said shutting the door.  
  
"You can't take it, you are just a human. I'm the Slayer and I could barley kill it." Buffy protested.  
  
"Daddy must have left out the part where he was supposed to say, 'Oh yeah, she's the Slayer." Charli said.  
  
"What do you mean, didn't he tell you about me?" Buffy asked looking at Spike.  
  
"No, he didn't tell you about me." Charli replied.  
  
"How?" Buffy wondered.  
  
"Other dimensions have Slayers too." Charli laughed. Buffy gave her a confused look, "I sound like a TV commercial." Spike laughed too.  
  
"I have a strange family." Buffy smiled. "Charli, I guess since you are my daughter and all I think you should meet my little sister."  
  
"My Aunt?" Charli asked as she slowly stopped laughing.  
  
"Dawn, she is fifteen. A year younger than you right?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Umm yep." Charli smiled at Conner, who was trying his best to keep a straight face. "When do I get to meet her?" Charli asked.  
  
"Soon, are you going to come back to Sunnydale with me when I go back in a couple of days?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I live in L.A., I have ever since I was fourteen. I'd never leave." Charli said as she put her arm around Conner. "They are talking about us in there." Charli whispered to Conner.  
  
"I know." He replied. Buffy stood up and went into the kitchen to call Xander.  
  
"Hello?" Came Xander's voice from the other line.  
  
"Hi, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that everything is okay. But I want you to bring Dawn out here today." Buffy explained.  
  
"Why?" Xander ask.  
  
"It's a really long complicated story and I'll tell you when you get here." Buffy replied.  
  
"Okay, Bye Buffy."  
  
"Bye Xander." Buffy hung up the phone and walked back into the main room to find Spike, Charli and Conner on the couch laughing with a familiar man standing in the doorway. 


	12. Unfoolish

"Wesley!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Wesley asked closing the door behind him.  
  
"Long story, it involves me having a daughter." Buffy replied.  
  
"Ah, Charli. I need to talk to you…" Wesley began.  
  
"What do you think you are doing here?" Angel furiously asked Wesley as he and Cordelia emerged from the office. Very quickly Angel had picked up a sword off the table and went for Wesley's throat. Charli was the only one who caught on so quickly, she drew her own sword and stopped the vampire.  
  
"Excuse you Angel, I get your mad but you don't have to kill everyone for it. Cause look, right there is your son. Okay yeah he is sixteen now but he is still you son and he's here." Charli explained shoving Angel and his sword back.  
  
"She has a point Angel." Cordelia said taking the sword from Angel's hand.  
  
"Angel, I'm not here to fight with you. But I think I'll explain now before I get killed. That night I found the false prophecy, but I didn't know it wasn't true. So I took Conner and tried to get away but then Justine tried to kill me." Wesley said taking a step back from Angel.  
  
"Huh?" Spike and Buffy said at the same time.  
  
"Long story." Charli replied putting her sword back into its place. "So, are you happy now?" Charli asked Angel.  
  
"Sorta, but not completely." Angel said crossing his arms.  
  
"They offered me a job you know." Wesley told Angel. "Wolfram & Hart." He explained.  
  
"Lilah, that evil bitch." Charli said smiling.  
  
"Don't talk like that you're only sixteen." Spike said lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Too late, but I think it's time for a good old fashioned visit to Miss Morgan." Charli smiled.  
  
"And I think this time we don't leave without an agreement." Wesley smiled picking up the sword Angel had tried to kill him with.  
  
"And I want some answers." Conner said opening the weapons cabinet and pulling out a crossbow.  
  
"All right then, this morning we kick Lilah's ass. Tonight, *I* kill this Arsenic demon." Charli planned as she pulled on her leather coat and snatched her car keys out of the pocket. "Bye Mom, Dad."  
  
"Bye Dad." Conner smiled as he followed Charli and Wesley out the door.  
  
"Wait!" Angel exclaimed as he almost followed the three of them out of the door into the sunlight.  
  
"Woah, Woah, Woah." Cordelia exclaimed pulling Angel back into the shadows.  
  
Meanwhile outside…  
  
"Pretty day, too bad it'll be Lilah's last." Wesley smiled as he got into the backseat of Charli's Mustang. The young Slayer raised an eyebrow and then smiled, she started the car and turned on the radio. Conner smiled at her and then she drove to Wolfram & Hart. Charli parked in the back parking lot.  
  
"So how do we get in?" Conner asked.  
  
"I think, we are going to have to knock out the security and then strut in like we own the place." Wesley replied.  
  
"It's a plan." Charli smiled. They got out of the car. Charli and Conner stood behind Wesley.  
  
"What do you want?" the guard asked.  
  
"I need to see Ms. Morgan." Wesley replied.  
  
"Okay I can let you three in after you give me your weapons." The guard said.  
  
"Sorry, I can't do that." Wesley smiled. Conner hit the guard in the back of the head with the crossbow and they walked in. A few people tried to call the police, but it didn't work. Before they went in Charli had disabled all the phones. The three of them walked up the stairs to Lilah's office, Wesley knocked on the door.  
  
"Took you long enough didn't it? Did you think about what I said?" Lilah asked opening the door a little wider. Wesley went in followed by the pink haired Slayer and Angel's Son. "I see you brought your friends." Lilah smiled.  
  
"And I see you don't have any," Wesley sarcastically said. Conner shut and locked the door as Lilah went behind her desk and sat down in her chair.  
  
"Did you come for your job? Or couldn't you get enough of me?" Lilah smiled an evil smile.  
  
"Actually we can to talk, about you, and your law firm." Conner said as he loaded the crossbow.  
  
"How…" Lilah began.  
  
"I don't wanna hear it. You know what we want and this time we're not leaving until we get it." Charli cut her off.  
  
"What? Do you want me to leave poor little Angel alone? Are you afraid dear old Daddy can't handle us?" Lilah said putting on a fake frown.  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything, but if I were you I'd be afraid. Cause you never know when a little sixteen year old Slayer is going to kick your ass." Charli said pulling out her sword.  
  
"Slayer?" Lilah asked.  
  
"That's right, now you've got another problem when you try and kill Angel."  
  
"But, what about Faith and that annoying blond Slayer?"  
  
"That 'annoying blond Slayer' is my mother. And I, like Conner, grew up in Quor-Toth." Charli smiled as she swung her sword through the air toward Lilah.  
  
"If you kill me you won't get what you want." Lilah pointed out. "And if I were you three I'd leave before I call the cops."  
  
Charli laughed, "You think *I* am afraid of the cops? Oh please. You didn't live in a hell dimension for most of your life and you didn't have to survive it."  
  
"Look Steven…" Lilah began.  
  
"My name is Conner." Conner corrected her.  
  
"Conner, by now you probably figured out that Holtz wasn't your father, and Justine wasn't your mother. It's Angel's fault you turned out the way you did. He didn't even try to save you." Lilah explained.  
  
"Bullshit!" Charli exclaimed slamming her hand on Lilah's desk. Lilah looked frightened as she reached under her desk to pull off the dagger that was taped to the underside. She raised the dagger to stab at Charli.  
  
"No." The Slayer plainly said holding up her hand, the dagger flew from Lilah's grip and Charli caught it by the handle.  
  
"H… How?" Lilah stammered.  
  
"I've been in this dimension for two whole years, I'm not stupid like you are thinking." Charli said examining the dagger. "Okay, I'm not the best witch in the world but I know how to take care of myself if my Slayer powers won't do it." She paused, "thanks Lilah, I needed something to kill a demon with that won't mess up my weapons."  
  
"Now, back to business. Lilah, you're going to stop messing around with Angel Investigations and it's workers. Understand?" Wesley asked leaning over Lilah's desk, Lilah nodded. "Good, because if you don't you're going to have to deal with us."  
  
"And what Angel's son?" Lilah sarcastically asked Wesley.  
  
'So I am the child of two vampires," Conner thought. "You underestimate me wench." Conner told her shooting the crossbow, purposely missing Lilah but hitting the wall directly beside her head.  
  
"Good shot." Lilah commented.  
  
"I could have hit you if I had tried." Conner explained, putting the crossbow at his side.  
  
"Alright, we have deal then?" Wesley asked putting out is hand.  
  
"For now," Lilah reluctantly replied shaking Wesley's hand. 


	13. Hard Knock Life

Conner, Wesley and Charli left Wolfram & Hart without any trouble. "She was scared." Charli smiled as she started her car.  
  
"That was fun, I love tormenting that woman." Wesley smiled. Charli drove back to Angel Investigations with a big smile on her face, when they got there the three of them went inside.  
  
"What happened?" Buffy asked rushing up to them.  
  
"Angel!" Conner called.  
  
"We made an agreement with Lilah about sending her goons to kill us all." Wesley explained putting the sword he borrowed back into the weapons cabinet.  
  
"Really? Did she give you her word?" Angel sarcastically asked walking down the stairs with Cordelia following him.  
  
"No, we said we'd kill her if she tried anything ever again." Charli began, "Plus she looked really freaked when I used majik on her." She continued.  
  
"Majiks!" Buffy and Spike exclaimed at the same time, then they looked at each other and shot one another funny looks.  
  
"Uhh, what's wrong with that?" Charli asked.  
  
"I've got a friend who almost died from using too much dark majiks." Buffy explained.  
  
"Willow?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah, but she's okay now. Look Charli don't mess with that stuff, it's dangerous." Buffy protested.  
  
"All I did was take a dagger out of Lilah's hand, because she was going to kill me with it." Charli said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"You are just like your father, you'd argue with a demon that was about to murder you." Buffy said rolling her eyes.  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing," Spike told her raising and eyebrow.  
  
"Cause it isn't." Charli smiled.  
  
"Because if you know you're right…" Spike began, "but you're not right about this. Majiks are bad." Spike changed his point because of the evil look Buffy was giving him.  
  
"But you were…" Charli began, but she stopped herself because Spike was glaring at her. "Okay, you win." Charli gave up, for now. "Cordelia, what time is the Arsenic demon coming tonight?" Charli asked.  
  
"It looked like it had just gotten dark… But you're not going so it doesn't matter." Cordy replied.  
  
"Yes I am going." Charli corrected her. Cordy looked over at Angel who was talking to his son.  
  
"No you're not, too dangerous." Angel said looking at the pink haired Slayer and Cordy.  
  
"I sixteen years old, I lived in a hell dimension until I was fourteen, I am the Slayer. Why can't I go kill a demon? It is my job." Charli exclaimed, she wasn't sure who she was yelling at but she knew she was going to go kill that demon.  
  
"Even *if* we let you go, you wouldn't go alone." Buffy said crossing her arms.  
  
"I'd go with her." Conner said looking away from his father.  
  
"And what would you do?" Buffy ask.  
  
"Um, Buffy. Let me say he *can* kick my ass." Angel said sitting down on the edge of the couch.  
  
"It's just… Well I just found out I *have* a daughter, and I don't even know her. The point is I want to get to know her, I wanna make her feel loved." Buffy explained to her ex- lover.  
  
"I'm sure Angel still hates me, but I could go with her, you know for backup." Wesley pointed out.  
  
Angel was about to say something to Wesley but the door opened and Fred and Gunn came inside. "Are we late or something?" Gunn asked staring at the unusual large number of people in Angel Investigations.  
  
"No, everybody else was just early." Angel smirked, the smiling at Fred.  
  
"Good morning, hello Angel." She smiled back at her boss.  
  
"Okay Fred, Gunn, Buffy, Spike and their daughter Charli. Buffy's the Slayer for this dimension, Spike's a vampire with a soul and Charli is the Quor-Toth Slayer." Angel explained to his friends.  
  
"Hello," Charli, Spike, and Buffy said at the same time.  
  
"Hi." Gunn and Fred said. "So Angel, what is there for us to do today?" Gunn asked taking a seat on the couch with Fred.  
  
"Nothing much, we haven't got any phone calls since Wednesday afternoon." Angel replied.  
  
"I get to go kill an Arsenic demon tonight." Charli told Gunn, hoping Angel wouldn't say anything.  
  
"No, your not. I am." Angel corrected the younger Slayer.  
  
"You are acting more fatherly than my father!" Charli exclaimed. "Spike, you haven't said much about me and this demon. What do *you* think?"  
  
"Um…" Spike began.  
  
"And don't lie cause Mom is looking at you like she is going to kill you if you say that I can." Charli cut him off.  
  
"Okay…" Spike began taking a step back from Buffy. "I think she can, I've seen her kill before, She's good." Spike said, as Buffy looked a little surprised. "Well, I'm not lying." He continued, then lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Spike! We're not letting her go! It's too dangerous, I fought one of those a few months ago and I could barely manage to kill it." Buffy told him.  
  
"Dad?" Conner asked Angel.  
  
"Yes Son?" Angel smiled at his son.  
  
"Charli, Wesley and I can go kill that demon if you'll let us." Conner told the vampire. Angel sighed and nodded.  
  
"That is if Charli's parents will let her." Angel agreed.  
  
"It's okay with me, it's up to your mum." Spike really didn't care because he knew she could do it.  
  
"I'm not gonna win this am I?" Buffy asked her daughter. Charli shook her head no. "Okay, but if there is trouble we'll come running." Buffy sighed.  
  
"Okay… We still have work to do. Wesley would you take Charli and Conner downstairs to train? I'll be down there in a minute. Buffy, Spike you can do whatever you want as long as it isn't…" Angel trailed off.  
  
"Okay." Spike smiled an evil smile. Wesley led Charli and Conner down into the training room, Spike and Buffy followed them. "Wow!" Spike murmured as they entered the large room. Buffy and Spike took a seat on a small couch sitting in the corner, Charli took off her leather coat and removed the scabbard that was on her back. She took out the dagger that Lilah had tried to kill her with, she examined the bottom and just as she suspected there was a tracer on it. Charli knew not to worry, she had a plan and she knew Lilah had one too. The young Slayer put the dagger in a pocket on her jacket and then stood next to Conner. A second later Angel came walking down the stairs and he motioned for Wesley to sit down.  
  
"Alright, Charli you can go first since Conner already knows how I fight." Angel told her. Charli nodded and Conner stood to the side so he wouldn't be in the way but still had a good view. Angel threw a punch and Charli but she caught his hand and kicked his side. The vampire stumbled back and told Charli to come at him she flipped across the room but stopped directly in front of Angel and did a scissor kick which knocked him to the ground.  
  
"And if I *was* out to kill you, you'd have been dust." Charli said.  
  
"Until the evil vampire's sidekick came along!" Gunn said as he pounced on the pink haired slayer. They both fell to the ground and Gunn pinned her, the young Slayer quickly did a headbutt and Gunn flew backward. Angel who had stood up during this caught Gunn, who was seeing a little blurry, "Naptime." Gunn said falling down.  
  
Charli laughed, "that hurt…" She smiled rubbing her forehead. Angel didn't wait because he knew evil vampires didn't, so he charged at her. Charli flipped over him and very quickly tripped him before she landed.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Wesley asked the Slayer as he helped Angel get up.  
  
"It's not as hard as it looks. So Angel did I win?" Charli smiled.  
  
Angel nodded, "now fight Conner." He commanded. There was a loud knock on the door to the training room.  
  
"Buffy! Some people are here to see you!" Fred called, Angel opened the door and followed Wesley, Spike and Buffy upstairs.  
  
Conner eyed Charli who was standing ready to fight, Conner threw a dagger at her, he knew she would duck and she did. She flipped over to where her coat was and pulled the dagger out of it that she had taken from Lilah. Conner quickly ran over and pulled his dagger out of the wall. They dagger fought for a couple of minutes, Charli was winning she had taken both the daggers out of the fight and they were back to fist fighting. Conner did a roundhouse and knocked his best friend down. He pinned her to the ground, Charli looked up at him and smiled. Conner leaned down and Charli leaned up and for the first time of their fourteen years of knowing each other, they kissed.  
  
"Charli! Conner! Come on back up here!" Angel yelled, interrupting them.  
  
"Damn it!" Charli mumbled. Conner helped her get up and before they went back upstairs Charli grabbed her coat and sword.  
  
"What?" Charli yelled on there way back up the stairs. Conner opened the door for her and the two went back into the main lobby.  
  
"Charli, I'd like you to meet my little sister Dawn, this is Xander and Willow." Buffy said after Conner and Charli entered the room. There was a small gust of wind and a bit of smoke and another girl appeared, she had blond hair and was about Willow's height. "This is Anya." Buffy introduced the blond girl. "Dawn, Willow, Anya, Xander, this is Charli." Buffy paused a second.  
  
"That's our daughter." Spike finished her sentence for her.  
  
"What?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well, Buffy and I have been, well you know. And somehow Charli got taken from Buffy before we even knew she was there." Spike explained. All of Buffy's friends looked confused, especially Xander.  
  
"So I'm an aunt?" Dawn asked, Buffy nodded. "How old are you?" Dawn asked Charli.  
  
"Sixteen." Charli replied taking Conner's hand.  
  
"I know we all are having lots of questions but the one burning in my little brain is, how?" Xander asked Buffy.  
  
"It's long, fire-y and hateful, but the main point is I grew up in a Hell dimension. And I'd still be there if it wasn't for Conner and my power." Charli explained.  
  
"Power?" Anya asked.  
  
"We tore reality to get back here, one big punch from both of us was all it took." Conner explained. All the people that Buffy had invited were looking at him very strangely. "I'm Angel's son, Conner." He said introducing himself.  
  
"Where's Giles?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Coming," a British man said coming into Angel Investigations.  
  
Charli and Conner looked at each other, and Charli mouthed the word 'Giles?' Conner shrugged and then they both looked at Angel who was getting love-y eyes from Cordelia.  
  
Author's Note: Please review!!! And for the next Chapter there will be more Angel/Cordy and Conner/Charli. 


	14. What's Luv?

"What's going on?" Giles asked Buffy as he looked at Charli and Conner. "All I heard was tearing reality, and Angel had a son." Giles told them.  
  
"Oh, don't worry we fixed reality." Angel told Buffy's watcher, who was giving the vampire a strange look. "This is my son Conner." Angel explained.  
  
"Giles, this is our daughter Charli." Buffy said leaning back onto the couch.  
  
"Our?" Giles questioned.  
  
"Apparently Spike and Buffy have been… And their daughter was taken from her mother before Buffy even knew she existed." Anya said.  
  
"But where?" Giles asked Buffy's daughter.  
  
"Quor-Toth." Charli told the watcher.  
  
"That is one of the hardest dimensions to survive in." Giles mused.  
  
Charli didn't respond; she appeared to be in a trance she was just staring at the wall. "Hello?" Conner said waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Bitch," Charli mumbled blinking a few times. She rolled her eyes and put on her leather coat. "So sorry to leave so soon but I've gotta go. Business." Charli said, then walking through all the people standing in the investigations company. Conner knew she had experienced one of her visions; he didn't care to share this with everyone so he just stood there. Wesley looked over at Conner who shook his head no.  
  
"What was that about?" Buffy asked everyone, just to see if anyone knew anything.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to go find out." Spike said getting up.  
  
"But, Spike you can't go outside. You're a vampire, remember?" Willow said stopping him.  
  
"I'll go as long as she doesn't hit me in the head again." Gunn grumbled joining everyone back upstairs. Angel closed his eyes and nodded, Gunn walked outside leaving everyone inside with many questions.  
  
Gunn looked around, the blood red Mustang that he assumed was Charli's was gone. He cursed under his breath as he got into his truck and driving down the road.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Charli sped down the road; she was going to Wolfram and Hart again. In her vision she saw that Lilah had her watcher. More had come through that portal than anyone had thought, 2 large demons, the Slayer, Conner, Holtz, Charli didn't know it until now but so had her watcher, and something else, all these things actually survived in such a painful dimension. Charli parked in front of Wolfram & Hart and walked inside. On her way up to Lilah's office several people tried to call up to Lilah, but Charli used majiks as she walked, so no one was able to dial any numbers. When the Slayer got to Lilah's floor she was taking nothing, everyone in her way flew back like they had been thrown. Charli kicked down Lilah's door and saw her watcher tied to a chair.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Charli asked looking around for Lilah.  
  
"*I* don't want anything from you, I want to give you something." Came Lilah's voice from behind the Slayer.  
  
"What could *you* possibly want to give me? A deadly disease?" Charli said turning around to face Lilah.  
  
"Close… a job." Lilah smiled.  
  
"So why do you have my watcher?" Charli asked Lilah.  
  
"I needed something to get you here didn't I? But I was going to save him for tonight but I guess the Powers had other things on their minds…" Lilah trailed off.  
  
"But, they are smarter than you… Anyway, I have a job. Lilah, didn't I tell you if you messed with us you'd be the one doing all the dying." Charli said as she used majik to untie her watcher.  
  
"I don't need you anyway, so take your sissy boy watcher and leave." Lilah retorted.  
  
Charli flipped her hair and helped her watcher out of his chair. "And don't even think about trying anything funny." Charli mumbled as they walked past Lilah. Charli's watcher punched Lilah as they went by, she fell to the ground, bleeding. "Bryan!" Charli exclaimed as they left Wolfram & Hart.  
  
"No one, especially that bitch, is going to call me a sissy boy." Bryan explained. "Ohh! Nice car, where'd you steal it from?" He asked, smiling.  
  
"I didn't steal it! I bought it!" Charli exclaimed. "I sang at a club, Caritas and I got paid for it." Charli explained.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Do you know where she went?" Buffy asked Conner.  
  
"No idea." Conner smiled.  
  
Anya, Xander, Willow, and Spike had gone to a hotel because it looked like they'd be staying a while. Fred was in Wesley's office with Wesley and Dawn, trying to explain everything to her.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Angel asked his son.  
  
"I don't know. Charli, she had a vision I could tell by the look on her face. She probably went to go stop it, or something." Conner explained to his father.  
  
"Okay, maybe she won't get herself killed." Buffy sighed looking out the window.  
  
"If there is one person in this world I really know it's her, and she can defiantly take care of herself." Conner told Buffy. Soon, Dawn, Wesley, and Fred came out of the office.  
  
"So she's really my niece?" Dawn asked Wesley.  
  
"Yes, strangely she is. I hope you understand all this…" Wesley sighed.  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong?" Dawn asked her sister. Buffy didn't say anything; she just stared out the window. "Buffy?"  
  
"Huh?" Buffy turned around.  
  
"Are you okay?" Dawn asked Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so I'm just kinda worried." Buffy forced a smile at Dawn.  
  
"She'll be fine Buffy, trust us." Cordelia smiled then looking up at Angel.  
  
"Cordy, can we talk?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah," Cordelia smiled, then following Angel upstairs to his room.  
  
"I just wanted to say Buffy being here isn't going to affect us, I mean our work. I mean it doesn't bother you that the old gang is here?" Angel asked sitting down on his bed.  
  
"No, it doesn't. I actually wanted to see some of them again, you know just to see how they turned out." Cordelia replied sitting next to Angel.  
  
"Yeah…" Angel softly said putting his arm around Cordelia. She looked at Angel and they both leaned in, and Angel kissed her.  
  
Cordelia leaned back, "where did that come from?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know…" Angel told her then kissing her again. Cordelia stood up and then sat back down across Angel's lap with legs straddling his thighs and she put her arms around his neck. Angel kissed her again and then he put his hands on her hips.  
  
"I love you." Cordelia whispered into Angel's ear.  
  
"I love you too." He smiled, then kissing her again. Cordy pushed him back onto the bad and then lay on top of him. Angel unbuttoned Cordy's blouse as she took off his shirt.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Wow…" Angel said as he sat up.  
  
"Angel?" Cordy groaned. She sat up next to him. She rubbed her eyes and then hugged Angel, "you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Perfect, but I'm still worried about Charli, I think she's gone the whole time we've been up here." Angel said looking over at Cordy.  
  
She kissed him and then pushed the sheet down to her feet and she began looking around. "Where's my bra?" Cordy smiled searching the bed. Angel held out his hand with Cordy's bra in it. "Thanks Angel." She smiled.  
  
"I think we should go downstairs." Angel suggested pulling on his pants. Cordelia looked around the room and finding her skirt, they got dressed and went back downstairs.  
  
Buffy was still sitting at the window, "awful long talk, but then again I have been sitting here for about two and a half hours. So I guess we are even." Buffy smiled looking at Angel & Cordy. 


	15. Hot In Herre

Cordelia looked down and then back out the window. "Look, there she is." She smiled pointing toward Charli's Mustang. A tall blond haired man got out of the passenger door of the car. "Who's that?" Cordy asked.  
  
"I have no idea…" Angel began.  
  
"That's Bryan, Charli's watcher from Quor-Toth." Conner explained opening the door for the watcher and Slayer. Charli had changed clothes; she was now wearing white peasant spaghetti top, dark blue jeans, tall golden boots, a long brown leather jacket, and she had bleached streaks in her pink hair.  
  
"Sorry we took so long, I had to shower and save Bryan. Angel, Mom, Wesley, Dawn, Fred, this is Bryan my watcher." Charli smiled cramming her car keys in the pocket of her jeans. "I had to save him from Lilah, she said he was bait to get me there. She wanted to give me a job." Charli explained.  
  
"Next time would you actually tell us where you are going? We sent Gunn out to look for you." Buffy asked her daughter.  
  
"He's on his way back, I saw him and it looked like he was in his way here." Charli explained just as Gunn pulled in outside.  
  
"Just the luck," He mumbled coming in the door. "I went almost all over L.A. looking for you and you, where were you?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Back to Wolfram & Hart, they had my watcher Bryan." Charli explained again.  
  
"Charli, why don't you take Connor and Dawn and go in the kitchen I need to talk to these people." Bryan commanded. Charli nodded and the three of them went into the kitchen with Fred.  
  
"Are any of you hungry?" Fred asked pulling up a stool. They all shook there head's no, and Fred shrugged and went to the bathroom.  
  
"So, do you think they're talking about us in there?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yes, Buffy is confused, Gunn and Mom haven't said anything, and Angel, Wesley and Bryan are talking about me…" Charli said then waiting for more.  
  
"You can actually hear them talking?" Dawn asked, surprised.  
  
"Conner and I have really good hearing," Charli explained. "So, you've lived in Sunnyhell all your life?" Charli asked, trying to get to know her family.  
  
"No really for a long time I was a ball of green energy. Then about two years ago some monks made me human and put me in Sunnydale to be Buffy's sister." Dawn explained.  
  
"And we thought *we* were weird." Conner smiled at Charli.  
  
"More or less I'm the key to the world. About a year ago there was this hell god named Glory who was trapped on earth for 25 years. She shared a body with this guy named Ben and Glory had to get the key to go back to where ever it was she came from. The night of the ritual Giles killed Ben to kill Glory, but he told me that he thinks Glory's spirit floated back to her dimension anyway, but Buffy doesn't know that. Anyway, there was this whole big thing and Buffy had to sacrifice herself for me to live. But the next October we did a spell to bring her back." Dawn told them.  
  
"Woah," Charli said with her eyes getting big. "Buffy is in there talking to Angel and she said that when she went to go see the first Slayer it told her that 'Death is your Gift', and that is exactly what she told me… I think she saw that Buffy and I were meant for the same thing…" Charli trailed off.  
  
Dawn looked at her niece than at Conner, "are you two going out?" She asked.  
  
"Sorta, but technically we've only been once in this dimension." Charli told her. Dawn nodded, then the three sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"I like your hair." Dawn complimented Charli. "I wanted to dye my hair but Buffy wouldn't let me." She sighed.  
  
"We'll really my hair is the color of Spike's but I wanted to make it this color of pink 'cause it's my favorite color. But now I want it back blond so I'm gradually making it it's right color again." Charli explained. "Wesley is telling Bryan about the Arsenic demon. Buffy is talking to Gunn about weapons, and Angel is talking to Cordy about…. AHHHH!" Charli screamed.  
  
"Oh, I really didn't need to know that." Conner said making a strange face.  
  
"What?" Dawn smiled at Conner, who was holding his head in his hands and saying no over and over. Charli was laughing really hard, so hard she fell into a chair and then fell out of it. Angel looked over toward the kitchen and then walked over and went in. Only to find Charli laughing on the floor, Conner holding his head in his hands saying no, and Dawn looking very confused.  
  
"What happened?" He asked Dawn.  
  
"I don't know…" She shrugged. Buffy and Bryan came to the kitchen doorway, and Bryan bent over Charli.  
  
"Get up." He told her.  
  
"Can't" She spit out, then rolling over laughing. She climbed back into her chair, "I'm laughing at him." She giggled pointing to Conner.  
  
Conner looked up, "never mind," He smiled lifting up his head.  
  
*******************************************  
  
That night…  
  
"Are you *sure* you don't need my help?" Buffy asked her daughter then handing her an extra stake.  
  
"I'm sure mom, I know what I am doing. And besides I have Conner and Wesley, if I can't kill this thing they can." Charli assured her mom sliding the stake into her pocket.  
  
"Alright." Buffy sighed. Charli smiled at her mom and then hugged her.  
  
"Tell dad that we'll be gone all night. Conner and I are going to Blue Flame and then he's coming home with me." Charli explained put on her brown leather jacket and Wesley and Conner came up beside her.  
  
"Don't you have to be 21 to get into Blue Flame?" Angel asked standing beside Buffy.  
  
"That's what Wes is for." Charli smiled.  
  
"Just because he's 21 doesn't make you two 21." Angel glared at his son. "Last time you went to Club Chaos, you have to be sixteen to get in there. Get my point?" Angel asked.  
  
"Please Dad? Charli said that she's been wanting to got there since she was fourteen!" Conner pleaded.  
  
"Ohh, long time. I'm two hundred and forty nine, I think, and *I've* never been to Blue Flame." Angel told them.  
  
"What's Blue Flame? And where's everybody going?" Dawn asked.  
  
"A night club, and they're all going somewhere your not." Buffy told her sister, Dawn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why can't I go?" Dawn asked.  
  
"You're too young." Spike said walking in the door. "Hi Pinky, Little bit, Peaches, Luv." He smiled.  
  
"Spike do you ever call anyone by there real name?" Angel asked.  
  
"Why should I do that?" Spike laughed. "What's going on?" He asked becoming serious again.  
  
"We are leaving to go kill the Arsenic demon, and then we want to go to Blue Flame and mom and Angel won't let us." Charli explained to her father.  
  
"Blue Flame? Oh, yeah that place. It's fun, I remember one time I went there and… I had a terrible time. And you're to young to go there, *I'm* to young to go there." Spike said changing his mood in mid-sentence because of the looks he was getting from Buffy and Angel. "Look, Pinky, just go kill the big bad and come back here, or go to club Chaos, it's not that bad." Spike suggested.  
  
"Alright." Charli lied, and Spike could tell, but he didn't say anything. Charli, Wesley and Conner went outside and got into Charli's car for a little ride to the park. When they got there Charli saw the demon holding up a woman, "Lilah," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Let it kill her," Wesley suggested.  
  
"No, she let Bryan live, I can't let it kill her cause I want to do it." Charli smiled hopping out of her car. Conner and Wesley followed her over to the demon. "Didn't your mama teach you not to play with your food?" Charli asked the demon, who turned and looked at the short Slayer. (Anyone would have been short next to this demon; it was about eleven feet tall.)  
  
The demon growled and dropped Lilah and flung its arm at Charli. "Get Lilah!" She yelled at Wesley, then jumping out of the demon's way. She drew the dagger she had taken from Lilah and threw it into the demon's heart. "That was easy, a little too easy." Charli said as she watched the demon fall to the ground.  
  
"How'd you do that? Buffy said that those things were really hard to kill." Wesley marveled. Charli shrugged and then the demon disappeared into the ground. "What should we do with her?" Wesley asked the Slayer.  
  
"Leave Lilah her, and her dagger/tracer." Charli smiled picking up the dagger off the ground and putting it on Lilah's chest. "Rollout?" She smiled.  
  
"Let's go." Conner said getting back into the car.  
  
"Where?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Where else, Blue Flame." Charli smiled.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"So, this is where my key is?" A curly haired blond woman asked a little creature that looked like a hobbit with leprosy.  
  
"Yes, o beautiful one." The thing replied.  
  
"Good, now I can take her and the Slayer won't suspect a thing. I have my anognic key to make me the most powerful of the three hell gods, and with my key I can get back home." She paused a second, then continued, "The Slayer thinks I'm dead, but I really got taken back into Quor-Toth. I can't wait to go home." The woman smiled, the hobbit looking thing nodded and handed the woman a map of Los Angeles. 


	16. Grindin'

"Are you sure we should be going? Your parents didn't seem to happy about the idea." Wesley said as Charli parked in the parking lot.  
  
"They'll never know, please Wes." Charli pleaded with him.  
  
"Alright, just don't say a word about any of this tomorrow," Wesley sighed getting out of the car. Charli smiled at Conner as they followed Wesley to the front door.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"What could be taking so long?" Buffy asked rubbing her hands together.  
  
"Luv, calm down. They've only been gone fifteen minutes." Spike smiled sitting down next to Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, you're right I think I'm just worried. Dawn, you okay?" Buffy asked her little sister.  
  
"Fine, just thinking about all this. It's kinda strange, you know? How could we have not known all this time?" Dawn asked Buffy.  
  
"The world is a weird place Dawnie. I don't understand it all. There are so many dimensions I don't even know how many. Life is confusing, that's pretty much there is too it." Buffy sighed.  
  
"Your sister is right Little Bit, there are so many thing to understand in this world and some of them are really hard to understand." Spike smiled at Dawn, then putting his arm around Buffy. He expected her to push him off, but she didn't. Spike smiled, 'if I can get Buffy alone I can ask her.' Spike thought.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Wow!" Wesley smiled as they got out of the car. It was a large club, from the outside there were dark windows, a large steel door with a sign over it that read: Blue Flame. "Just *how* do you two plan to get in this place?" Wesley asked walking over to Charli and Conner.  
  
"Well we figured that… Actually I have no clue." Charli sighed. She looked around, just as she suspected. "Come on." She smiled. Conner and Wesley followed the Slayer over to the front of the line.  
  
"Hey, no cutting…" The bouncer began. "Charli! Hey girl, I'm sorry didn't recognize you." The man said. "You three go on in." He smiled letting the trio go inside.  
  
"Who was that?" Wesley asked the Slayer.  
  
"Well when I first came to this dimension I was scared, I needed some one. And I found T.K. he takes care of me, I live in an apartment next to him. He is a good guy so stop looking at me like that Wes." Charli smiled at the weird face Wesley was making her. A large muscular man opened the door for the ex-watcher, the Slayer, and the young man.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Spike sat Buffy down in a chair in the kitchen. "Look, Buffy I know there has been a lot going on lately but there is something I want to talk to you about." Spike said as he sat down in front of Buffy.  
  
"Why, is something wrong?" Buffy asked with honest concern in her voice. Ever since Buffy found out that Spike and she had a daughter she was starting to care for him.  
  
"Nothing is wrong… there is just something I want to ask you…" Spike trailed off, and Buffy nodded. Spike took in a deep unneeded breath, "Buffy…" Spike began sliding out of his chair and down onto one of his knees. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring box. "Will you marry me?" Spike asked the Slayer.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Wesley watched Charli and Conner on the dance floor, they make a cute couple, he thought.  
  
"Think you can get rid of me that easily? When all you are doing is standing in the shadows watching." A voice said from behind Wesley.  
  
"I don't expect to get rid of you that easily, and sometimes you have to stand in the shadows." Wesley mumbled then leaning against the rail of the upper level of the club.  
  
"So how far do you think they'll go?" the voice asked joining Wesley leaning against the railing.  
  
"She told me she wanted to kill you Lilah but I really don't think she'd mind if I gave her a little help." Wesley said pulling his dagger out of his leather jacket and holding it up to Lilah's throat. There was a loud swooshing and Charli had Wesley's dagger in her hand.  
  
"Naughty, naughty Wes, you're supposed to tell you friends when you are gonna have party." She smiled handing Wesley his dagger back.  
  
"How did you do that?" Lilah asked the young Slayer.  
  
"You don't be slow." Charli shortly replied as Conner joined them the same way as Charli (jumping from the lower level of the club to the upper level and over the rail).  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Angel?" Cordelia asked tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" He asked turning around.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked.  
  
"I'm trying to help Wesley and Charli with a spell that they were looking for and it's complicated." Angel replied, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"What kind of spell?" Cordy asked her Boss.  
  
"You can't say a word about this but, they want to make Spike human. It is a really hard spell and it will only work once, I don't even know if it's possible." Angel sighed.  
  
"What about…" Cordy began.  
  
"No. Don't go there I want to help them along with the rest of the world Cordy." Angel cut her off.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Are you sure you'll be fine walking home alone?" Charli asked Wesley as they were standing in the parking lot.  
  
"I can handle myself, you two go back to Angel Investigations." Wesley smiled as he watched Conner and Charli get into her car and drive off.  
  
Conner smiled as he looked at Charli, he was defiantly starting to feel for her as more than a friend. Charli parked her car in a fairly crowded lot and they got out of the car.  
  
"This isn't Angel Investigations." Conner said following Charli up some stairs.  
  
"I know," She smiled as she unlocked a door and went inside, Conner followed her and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Well I kinda figured that." Conner sarcastically said sitting down on the bed next to the Slayer. Charli smiled a wild smile and kissed him.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Are you *sure* this is where my key is?" The blond woman asked the small creature.  
  
"Yes o sparkly one." The creature replied bowing several times.  
  
"Alright." The woman smiled kicking in the door to Angel Investigations. "Hi Honeys I'm going home." The woman smiled at the two vampires with souls, the key, a woman that was part demon, and the Slayer. Buffy's eyes widened.  
  
*******************************************  
  
A/N: Okay this chapter is pretty short and the next 1 probably will be too. Review, Review, Review!!! 


	17. Without Me

Buffy's mouth fell open. 'How could this be happening? Giles killed Ben, and with that killing Glory.' Buffy thought.

"Stop staring at me like that and give me what I want." Glory commanded. Then glaring at Dawn, who had the same expression on her face as Buffy.

"You… You're dead." Buffy stammered.

"Not anymore sweetie, I never died in the first place. I went home." Glory smiled. Dawn gasped, what Giles told her was really true.

*******************************************

      Charli rolled over laughing, "you're never ever gonna get over that are you?" She asked pushing her hair back.

      "Would you if it was you parents?" Conner asked her.

      "Do we *have* to go there?" Charli giggled, Conner rolled his eyes and Charli kissed him again. He pushed Charli's coat off her shoulders.

*******************************************

      "Dawn get out!" Buffy commanded.

      Glory sighed loudly, "All I wanted was to go home, be powerful and kill my dimension's Slayer but you have to make it hard, don't you?" Glory asked.

      "That's the way things work." Buffy said beginning to regain her confidence.

"Look Slayer, I've had enough of this mess. I've told you once and I'm not going to tell you again." Glory growled as she slid her suede jacket off her shoulders. Buffy looked over at Spike, he nodded, and Spike used all the power he had too run across the main room and grab Dawn. He picked her up and they fell through the door of the kitchen. 

"What…. How?" Dawn asked as the two got up.

"Go now!" Spike commanded.

"Where?" Dawn asked.

"Anywhere!" Spike yelled, pointing to the exit in the kitchen. Dawn looked terrified as she did as Spike told her, she couldn't think of a place to go.

*******************************************

      "Something's not right." An out of breath Charli said sitting up in bed. Conner was about to say something but she interrupted him, "Not you," She sighed.

"Do you think we should call Wesley?" Conner asked propping himself up with his elbows.

Without answering Charli leaned up grabbing her silver flip out cell phone, she quickly dialed the number.

"Yes." Wesley said from the other line.

"Wes. It's me, um, I'm at my apartment with Conner and something doesn't feel right. I don't really know what it could be but something's just weird." Charli told him.

*******************************************

      Dawn ran as fast as she could from Angel Investigations. She had no idea where she was going to go, she looked briefly over her shoulder Angel Investigations was still in view. She swung her head back around she saw Charli's blood red Mustang parked outside an apartment complex. She ran into the front office, "What room number is Charli's?" Dawn blurted out to the secretary.

      "Last name please," She lady smiled looking up at her.

      "I'm not sure, she's got pink hair, and drives that Mustang out there." Dawn said pointing out the door.

"Oh, yes Ms. Atkins. Third floor and room number twelve." The secretary reported.

"Thank you," Dawn smiled she turned around and went up to the third floor by elevator. She ran down the outside hallway and stopped at room 12. "Charli!" Dawn yelled at the top of her lungs.

      Charli sat up in bed; she pulled on her bathrobe and jumped out of bed. She quickly walked over to her door and opened it. "Yeah?" She questioned.

"Charli, Glory the hell god is back and she's back at Angel Investigations trying to kill your parents and mine!" Dawn exclaimed as fast as she could talk.

Charli nearly dropped her phone that she had been talking on, "Wes, Angel Investigations… Right now." Charli said hanging up. "Glory? THE Glory? This can't be happening how did she get through?" Charli frantically asked. She dialed another number on her cell phone. "Bryan? Yeah it's me… We've got trouble. It's Glory. Okay…. Now…. Angel Investigations." Charli hung up the phone. Charli spun around and dashed across the room, she opened a wooden chest at the foot of her bed; she pulled out a pair of leather pants and a hot pink top that looked a little like a bra. "No more Ms nice girl." She mumbled getting dressed as quickly as possible. Meanwhile Conner had found his clothes somewhere beside the bed and put them on. Charli yanked the black ponytail holder from her hair and fan her fingers through it. She slid on a pair of 4 inch black boots.

"Let's go." Conner and Charli said in unison. Charli took the lead down the hall and back down the metal outside stairway. She hopped over the door of her Mustang and started it; Conner and Dawn joined her inside the car.

Charli didn't wait for them to get buckled up because she didn't have time. She floored it. In about three minutes Charli stopped in front of Angel Investigations and leaped out of the car, not even bothering to turn the engine off.

She burst through the front door to see Glory beating up her mother.

"I'm the one you want." Charli yelled.


	18. Words Are Weapons

"Slayer." Glory growled looking over at her dimensions Slayer. "Why are you here?" Glory asked the pink haired Slayer.

      "Don't act so tough." Charli smiled.

      "Charli get out! She's too strong, where's Dawn?" Buffy yelled.

      "Too strong?" Charli laughed. Glory was so fast in running at Charli Buffy barley noticed. Charli saw, and jumped out of the way. Glory ran right into the front door, and then she went right through it. Charli followed her outside; she took Glory's head from the concrete then slammed it back onto the cold hard ground. "Get Dawn and leave!" Charli exclaimed as she kicked Glory over onto her back.

      "Thanks, I will." Glory said jumping up. The fight moved so fast it was hard for Buffy to follow. When Buffy caught on Glory was back on the ground being held down by Wesley and Bryan; who had just arrived. Glory used all her strength to push the two Watchers off of her. Charli jumped over the hellgod to avoid her next attack. "Not your best idea," Glory sarcastically said as she grabbed Dawn who had been hiding around the building.

      "Buffy!" She shrieked. Buffy ran at Glory and Dawn, but by the time she got there it was too late Glory had taken off and Buffy couldn't stop in time so she ended up running right into a dumpster.

      "Are you two okay?" Charli asked helping Wesley and Bryan up. "Buffy, maybe that wasn't such a good idea!" Charli yelled around the building.

      Angel, Spike, and Cordy soon joined them outside to see Buffy coming back around the corner of the building with trash in her hair. They also saw Wesley, Bryan, and Charli standing beside Conner and Charli's Mustang.

      "Where's Dawn?" Angel asked.

      "You stupid little piece of shit!" Buffy yelled at Charli.

      "Its not my damn fault!" Charli yelled.

      "I think she's gone." Cordy told Angel. He nodded and then walked over in between the Slayer and sighed, "It's nobody's fault and it's not doing this dimension any good standing here and yelling at each other." The vampire said smiling a fake smile. 

      Charli rolled her eyes and turned around, "Conner, get me some incense for contacting the spirits, a knife so I can get a few drops of blood, something for a pentagram, Wesley so he can help me, and a black rose." She commanded.

      "Why do you need the rose?" Conner asked the young Slayer.

      "They are pretty, and black rose petals help spells work." She replied. Charli looked around, Cordy looked around too.

      "We have that stuff in the hotel, except Wesley." Cordelia smiled.

      "Thanks," Charli smiled.

      "What are you wasting our time with? We need to be looking for Glory and Dawn!" Buffy exclaimed.

      "Well if I'm not totally out of my league then all that stuff that Charli wants should perform a certain kind of demon spell that will bring them to our presence." Spike explained as he followed Buffy, Charli, Cordy, Conner, Angel, Wesley, and Bryan back inside the building.

      "Dad's right Buffy, he knows, he's cool." Charli laughed as Cordelia went into Wesley's old office to get the incense and a big spell book. Angel threw Charli a knife from the kitchen and Bryan made a pentagram with some tape in the lobby. Conner handed his girlfriend a black rose from the vase on the coffee table, Wesley and Charli sat on opposite ends of the pentagram and she lit the incense and held up the knife. 

They began to do the spell, "des spiritueux de l'OH de Quor-Toth nous vous demandons que pour apporter le glorificus de démon à notre présence," Charli cut herself and let 12 drops of blood fall into the center of the pentagram. "Apportez tout ceux qu'elle s'approchent d'elle, les apportent toutes ici au lieu du vampire avec une âme." 

Which translated to: 'Oh spirits of Quor-Toth we ask you to bring the demon glorificus to our presence, bring all those she near her, bring them all here in the place of the vampire with a soul.'

      There was a big flash and the room went black and it filled with smoke, Wesley placed a rose petal into the center of the pentagram and smeared the blood with it. When some of the smoke cleared everyone in the room saw Glory holding Dawn and a mob of angry vampires that had been helping Glory.


	19. Triumph

Angel tossed Buffy a stake from the coffee table and threw a punch at an approaching vampire. "You stupid little Slayer! I was almost done with my ritual, all I needed was blood, but you had to spill some of yours." Glory ranted. She thought for a second and then placed one hand on the left side of Dawn's neck and the other hand on the right. "I'm not afraid to do this." She smiled.

      "Neither am I," Charli smiled, she pulled a switchblade from a chain that had been in her pocket. "Leave the little girl out of this." She continued.

      "You've had it all along," Glory noticed looking at the gleaming silver ring with a diamond on it that was on Charli's hand. Dawn looked to, but barley, she thought it looked like the one she had seen in 'Bones' it was, except it was silver.

      "What's the deal with the ring babe?" Wesley asked decapitating a vampire.

      "Power, It's all about power. That which wears the ring in Quor-Toth will be the strongest." Charli answered not moving.

      "Aren't you going to make a move and try to save your precious little defenseless aunt?" Glory asked with a hint of aggravation.

      "Kill her I don't care, don't know her. I would like to stop you from sucking these poor little mortals to Quor-Toth, however." Charli smiled a phony smile. Dawn looked surprised she was used to people sacrificing themselves for her. She knew Charli was different, she was part vampire, and maybe she didn't have feelings.

      Charli smiled and slung out the blade on the switchblade and ran it across her fingers with out cutting them. Everyone had nearly cleared out all the vampires, Spike, Angel, and Buffy took out most of them. "Angel, I'm going to have to get a little blood on your floor." Charli said calmly. 

      Buffy looked angrily at Charli, she just told an all powerful hell god to kill her little sister, what was wrong with her? "How dare you tell Glory to kill Dawn!?" Buffy screamed. 

      Charli didn't say a word, she just stood there and smiled, distracting Glory while Conner snuck up behind her and kicked her in the back. Dawn fell out of Glory's arms and Charli moved like lightning across the room, and she kicked Glory in the head knocking her to the ground. Charli lifted the switchblade high above Glory's head. She got ready to stab when someone knocked her off, it was Buffy.

      "What the hell?" Charli yelled jumping up kicking Buffy in the face. Buffy gritted her teeth and stood up slowly. "You can't take it unless you are the hero can you? Well get used to being shown up by me because it will obviously keep happening." Charli sighed turning around just as Conner was beginning to beat up on Glory.

"Buffy, she's angry don't get upset." Spike whispered trying to calm her down as across the room Charli and Conner were throwing Glory into a wall.

"It's to late," Buffy murmured as she watched Glory seem to bounce back nearly immediately. Buffy knew that she couldn't take Glory and it bothered her that her daughter could. Conner held Charli's hands and he helped her do a spinning kick and kick Glory in the neck. All the people in the room heard a big crack and the saw Glory's head at an awkward angle as she fell to the floor.

"It ain't over," Charli said quietly although everyone heard her. Charli redrew her switchblade and plunged it into Glory's heart. Everything went quiet except for one last sigh from the slain demon, then a portal in the center of the pentagram open. The inside wasn't clear it was swirled in black and grey, and Glory's soul floated up in the portal. Charli took the blade from Glory's body and it disappeared also. Slowly the portal closed and Charli looked up at everyone. "Now it's over."

"Wow, that was amazing." Wesley said in awe. He looked around everyone was scratched and cut all of them, even Buffy, but strangely Charli wasn't. "You know Charli I really would like to get to know you better, I've never have met a half vampire half human. I think you're one of a kind." Wesley speculated. 

"Aw for real? That's cool," Charli lied then breaking a smile for the first time since the beginning of the fight. "I'm sorry Buffy, okay I'm not supposed to lie but it was mean of me to put it so harshly. Ew! I hate that word, don't know why I am using it." Charli babbled. "But I am sorry anyway." She concluded.

"I am so glad you are okay!" Buffy exclaimed hugging Dawn, totally ignoring Charli's comments. Charli looked confused as Buffy hugged Dawn, Charli and Spike's eyes met and he shook his head.

"Thank you for saving me Buffy!" Dawn happily said to her older sister.

"Bryan, is she dead for good this time?" Charli asked her watcher trying to get the limelight off of Buffy.

"Yes Charli, you killed her, for good." Bryan smiled. The smiled slowly went away and the room stood in silence for a moment. Charli listened carefully, she thought she heard something and she did. Soon Spike, Angel and Conner heard it too.

"It's Lilah, I smell her." Charli growled.

"You smell people?" Buffy asked.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Oh this is too much all of you in the same room." She smiled leaning against the doorway.

Charli sighed and walked across the room and put her hand to Lilah's throat, "Look bitch I'm getting hungry so don't cross me." Charli said gritting her teeth. "So what do you want this time, I don't have time for this right now okay? I'm happy and I don't want to have to kill you this second cause I want to torture you first." Charli said without expression.

"You don't look very happy." Lilah said.

Charli sighed and threw Lilah out of the hotel by her neck and smacked her hands together, "Anybody else hear that?" She asked looking around quickly.

No one had any time to answer the ground began to shake and soon all of Los Angeles heard a great rumble.


	20. All You Need is Love

"What the fu-" Spike began. The ground shook harder and Buffy tripped over a figure that Charli had put on the edge of her pentagram. Spike caught her and they both fell to the floor. Dawn fell from the doorway that she had moved to just before the earthquake began. Charli had jumped up and held onto a metal bar that was above the doorway to the kitchen. She flipped over it twice and landed on the platform above the stairs just as the ground stopped shaking. "What was that for?" Spike asked.

      "The earthquake or Charli?" Giles asked brushing himself off.

      "Both," Spike replied.

      "She knew that's why she was here, it had to be." Charli sighed, and then continued, "I did that so I'd be ready to fight that big ass demon and to avoid the big ass crack that was newly made just now."

      "Don't talk like that!" Buffy scolded.

      "Why I can tell you do," Charli said coolly then looking around the old hotel. She saw that almost everything had fallen of the selves a nice big crack was in the floor where you could now see… something dangerous. "Buffy did you miss all of what I just said you know the demon part?" Charli said rolling her eyes over to the crack where everyone looked to see a brand new demon crawling out of it.

      "This isn't Sunnydale…" The demon growled.

      "Nope sorry but now your going back to hell." Charli said un-amused with the demons presence. She drew her sword and slammed it through the beast's heart. 

      "I am saying this unofficially but I think we have a new Hellmouth. Isn't it just?" Angel pretended to be ecstatic as the demon fell back into the crack.

      "I wonder where it could be?" Wesley mumbled looking around.

      "I think I know someone who could tell us." Charli told him as she put her sword back into the scabbard, "And I'm gonna go find out." She smiled.

      "Charli! Wait I'm going with you." Angel said stopping her, she didn't say anything but waited on him to get his leather trench coat on. The pair walked out the door not saying another word.

      "Who were they going to go and see?" Xander asked Gunn.

      "Have no idea," He replied scratching his head. Buffy made a quick decision to follow them, she left Dawn's side quickly and ran out of the hotel. She saw Angel and Charli driving down the road in Charli's Mustang and Buffy looked around quickly, she saw Xander's car and decided to borrow it. She didn't exactly have a driver's license but she didn't care she drove as fast as she could looking for Angel and Charli. She almost sped past Wolfram and Hart where she saw the blood red Mustang that they had gotten away in. Buffy put the car in park and turned it off she took out the keys and jammed them in her pocket. 'Now how I am supposed to find them?' She thought as she walked inside the office building. 'I could just follow the broken bodies…' She thought running up the stairs that were full of stunned attorneys. 'She has been using magic again.' Buffy thought angrily as she rushed around the corner to see an open office door and inside she saw Angel holding a woman up by her throat and Charli holding her sword to her chest. 

      "Charli! That's a human!" Buffy exclaimed without thinking.

      "Yeah and I'm going to kill her because I want to…okay that's really the truth but she's evil mom!" Charli said poking Lilah harder without breaking skin.

      "So this little woman is the Slayer? I pictured her… taller." Lilah smirked.

      "You have nothing to be happy about." Angel said squeezing her harder. 

      Lilah coughed, "Kill me I don't care, but you can't kill all of Wolfram and Hart not when I'm not the one you're after." She choked out.

      "Really?" Angel asked.

      "I've heard this song before Lilah you are trying to send us on a wild goose chase, we've grow wise to your tricks, they don't work anymore." Charli smiled.

      Buffy looked confused, so she didn't say anything. Charli took the sword and made a long cut down Lilah's face and then another down her arm. "Are you ready to talk now?" Charli asked smiling.

****

      Charli, Angel and Buffy walked back into Angel Investigations about 2 and a half hours later with new information. "What happened?" Spike asked as he sipped on some pig's blood from the fridge. 

      "We are now living on a new Hellmouth. Lilah told us that it turns out that it shifts every few thousand years. The old one will close and can no longer be opened, the new one will be very active for it's first year after it's activation. Unless she lied but I don't think she'd do that to us." Charli explained putting the sword back into the weapons cabinet.

      "How did you get all of that out of Lilah, assuming it is all true?" Wesley asked.

      "Mental and physical torture, and I know she wouldn't lie not after that." Angel replied.

****

      It was beautiful, a wedding under the stars, Charli, Cordelia, Willow, and Anya were the bridesmaids. Oddly enough Angel, Conner, Xander, and Giles were the groomsmen. The bridesmaids were gorgeous. The dresses were silver and strapless with sequins all over them, the girls all had their hair up in curly updo's. Charli's hair was now bleach blond again, she smiled as she saw the bride. The bridesmaids were pretty but they didn't match the bride. She had her blonde hair curled with clip in sequins in it and her dress was white and glittery with thin fake diamond straps. The groom was handsomely dressed in a traditional black and white tuxedo. After the bride got to the end of the isle and they said they're vows they both said I do and kissed.


End file.
